


It's Been a While

by compo67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Milking, Omega Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Mpreg, Self-Lubrication, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cool night, Sam wakes Dean up. He needs Dean's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a While

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp to Put Your Hands Where Mine Are.

On a cool night, Sam wakes Dean up.

He needs Dean's hands. 

For the second night in a row, he's engorged and uncomfortable. The pressure in his chest is relentless. Both Toby and Cas ate as usual today. Sam's body is just in overdrive, producing enough milk for four instead of two. The result is swelling and being too sensitive to strap a pump on. 

Each breast is heavy and leaking. 

Sam paws at Dean's back until Dean turns over and wakes up. Swiftly, Sam clasps his hands over Dean's and holds them against his chest. 

Moaning lowly, Sam shudders when Dean presses his fingertips into the soft, supple flesh of his breasts. An ache blooms throughout Sam. Just a little relief. He closes his eyes and places his hands on Dean's arms, his breath hitching when Dean flicks his thumbs over tight, peaked nipples. Languid circles are traced. Dean pushes down, rolling each nipple between his fingers, cupping the swollen underside of each breast. 

In the six weeks since giving birth, Sam has adjusted well enough to nursing. He enjoys it, except when this happens, and then it's more of a discomfort than a real pain. It doesn't help that Dean is teasing.

They knotted for the first time yesterday. Dean didn't wear a condom; nursing every four hours affords them this luxury. Sam was pumped full of come. There was so much. Dean warned him. It had been six weeks of knotting Sam's breasts, fucking them until they were red, glistening with milk and come. Sam offered his mouth more than once, but every time Dean declined. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he knotted Sam's mouth. 

Last night, Sam's belly curved out with the load from his alpha's knot. 

He hasn't lost any weight in six weeks. His middle is still soft and slightly round, especially after being knotted. 

Now, Dean listens to the hiccups and pleas that escape the back of Sam's throat. It hurts now. His nipples are flushed. Beads of milk are at each tip, creamy, sweet. Dean breathes in deep and kisses Sam. 

His hands squeeze. 

Sam groans. 

Milk gushes out over Dean's flat, firm chest. They should move to the tub to avoid clean up, but something in Sam's mind pulls at him to stay here, here in their bed. He listens. He holds onto Dean as his breasts are massaged by steady hands. The hiss of every spray is loud. It mixes with the sound of their breathing. Sam is whining by the time the bed is soaked. 

There's more.

He cries, frustrated.

Dean noses Sam's hair. A low rumble is given, asking permission. His cock presses against Sam's thigh.

With a nod, Sam allows it. But he doesn't allow Dean to move his hands. He is rolled into his back and his legs are spread. This is easy. This is like a dance; Sam knows all the steps. 

Freckled fingers push into the ample sides of Sam's breasts, creating a squirt of milk. It trickles down, towards Sam's middle. Broad shoulders dip down and a rough tongue laps up the stream. 

Sam feels slick build up until it pushes out, coating the insides of his thighs. Slick keeps forming until it spills over the second Dean holds his mouth over Sam's right breast. 

Yes.

Yes.

Please.

Dean nudges Sam's legs open again with his knees and lines their hips up. His tongue flickers over the tender nub of Sam's breast. The bed creaks. Sam's legs wrap around Dean's waist. 

The first push into Sam and Dean's knot forms. There's a squelch from their hips and from Sam's chest. Dean bears his hands down over each swollen, large, rounded breast. Sam squirms under the hold, his hips pulling Dean in and his chest rolling forward. It feels so good. All of this feels so good. 

On the third thrust, Dean seals his mouth over Sam's breast. 

Plush, shapely lips close around the leaking nipple. Suction. Thrusting. Slick pushing out, dribbling over the knot pressing against him. Sam's eyes roll back and he clings to Dean as the knot works into him, prying him open, filling him up and marking him as belonging to this alpha.

This alpha, whose throat works with each slurp and swallow. He keeps a hand on the other breast and a hand on this one, groping, enjoying the weight of it. 

Sam cries out when the knot pushes into him completely. At the same time, Dean begins pulling with his mouth, working the milk out, licking and popping off for breath. His hands bring Sam's breasts together, pushing them up, holding them this way and increasing the pressure in his hands while his hips snap forward. As the bed creaks, Sam's breasts shake and bounce within Dean's hold. Milk streams out. Dean let's go. Sam gasps. 

His breasts are slapped as Dean fucks him. Sam groans, shivering and stretching out, completely gone. His hips are pummeled into the mattress; his breasts move from the force of it all.

Timed thrusts match the squeeze given to each of Sam's breasts. Dean leans down again. He kisses Sam, sloppy and wet, then bites the swell of Sam's left breast, sweeping his tongue over the nipple, cheeks hollowed.

His legs in the air, his hips pinned down, and the pressure all over him dissipating, Sam relaxes. He opens up. He holds onto Dean and works against him. 

The force of Dean's thrusts is exquisite. 

Pounding, pushing, driving into Sam, there is nothing between them but wet, glistening milk and sweat. A bundle of nerves is tapped by the fat head of Dean's cock; Sam moans, muffling his scream, and he tosses his head back. 

He gives himself up. 

Muscles flutter over Dean's cock, spasming, working him the same way he works Sam's breasts. New pressure builds and builds and builds until Sam is digging his fingers into Dean's back and opening his mouth for a silent scream. Arching forward, toes curling, Sam comes. Dean leans down and seals his mouth over the left breast, pulling hard, drawing out a deluge of hot, thick milk. 

Twitching, Sam comes again. 

He holds Dean to his chest, gasping when Dean's knot swells. 

Come pumps into him. Milk squirts out of him. Sam is wrung out, wrecked, and trembling. Dean growls into his chest, lapping under the left nipple, breathing over it, causing Sam to shiver. The knot buried deep inside him produces enough come to distend Sam's middle, pushing the curve of it out, making him feel heavy.

Sam can't focus. 

Some time passes and Dean is easing out, slipping a plug into Sam, and rubbing the length of his cock over Sam's belly. His. All his. 

Sam is marked.

He doesn't wipe at the come on his belly. That would be disrespectful. He mewls when Dean squeezes his breasts. One drop of milk tickles out. Sam sighs, relieved. 

Strong arms scoop under Sam and lift him up. 

Placed on the rocking chair where Sam nurses most often, he waits as Dean cleans up. Within ten minutes, Sam is carried back to bed, tucked in, and kissed. His hair is carded through while gentle fingers rub lotion over his tender entrance. Dean gives a small pat to Sam's ass when he's done. 

Their bed is marked. This is their space. The babies are checked on and finally, Dean settles in. 

"Sleep," Dean murmurs. "Sleep now, Sammy."

That sounds perfect.

This is perfect.

How Sam needs those hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew!
> 
> Written in my phone, 4 am, forgive mistakes.
> 
> I sleep now.


End file.
